darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Featured Sithspawn Nominations
Category:Darthipedia Featured Sithspawn are the best articles Darthipedia has to offer. That doesn't necessarily mean the funniest. Featured Sithspawn are the most well-written, complete and original articles on the wiki. To view the archive of nominations, see Darthipedia:Featured Sith Nominations/Archive. So just what makes a featured Sithspawn? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. ---- An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and easy to read. #…be at least 600 words long. #…have at least one (preferably funny) relevant picture. #…have properly sourced pictures where applicable. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. #…have a funny intro worthy of the main page. How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. How to vote: #Read the article. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. Note: Objections without a valid reason will be struck. If you do not personally find the article funny, then don't vote at all. #Don't register a whole load of new accounts just to get your article to Featured Sith status. If you do, we'll Destroy your planet. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it will be placed on to the queue. Attention: When upgrading successfull nominations please do so according to these steps or not at all. =Nominations= Star Wars Episode XIV: A New Galaxy Support #Hopefully it's long enough for this. 10:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) #:it is Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) #Love the image. Absolutely beautiful. — 'SG ' 'needed' 11:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:24, November 14, 2009 (UTC) #Good work Woody. Its gone far since you and I made this an AOE. -MercHe's Back! 19:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 21:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Oppose #:As per rule 3. Tho I'm sure that will be fixed soon enough. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Comments/slanderous remarks Yavin 4 Jungle, I love it! # 22:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) #I can dig it Enochf 23:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) #иιƒкч? 06:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) #Jungle love: it's drivin' me mad, it's makin' me crazy. — SG ''' ''needed'' 11:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) #*sigh* I just love the underwater jungles. '''Gro ''Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!!'' 17:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) #Jungle!-MercHe's Back! 19:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 21:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Jungle, I hate it! Jungle, meh! There is another Support #Rarely do I ever nominate articles personally, so that's definitely saying a lot about this article. — SG ''' ''needed'' 02:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) #Second. Best spoof novel I've seen in a while. '''The Almighty Ninja [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 17:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) #Seriously yes. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) #Great work right out of the gate. Keep it up! 02:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) #Whoa...nice work. I love the ending. -MercHe's Back! 19:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 21:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/Snide remarks